1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a color filter and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a color filter which permits self alignment with electrode groups of the liquid crystal display device by a photolithographic method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color filters for use with a display device, more particularly with a liquid crystal display device, are now being realized. Full-color liquid crystal display devices comprise a plane-distributed liquid crystal shutter device and a multicolor filter positioned on the oppositie side of the liquid crystal shutter device.
The above full-color liquid crystal display devices, for example, of the types shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, are divided into two broad general parts: a liquid crystal shutter device 20 and a plane-distributed color filter 22. Each of the liquid crystal shutter devices 20 has a pair of opposed glass plates 1, 2; opposed electrode groups 3, 4 on the respective inner surfaces of the glass plates 1, 2; polarizers 5, 6; a liquid crystal layer 7 between the opposed electrode groups 3, 4; and a voltage applying means (not shown) for selectively applying a voltage across the electrode groups 3, 4, and there are active and passive types. Also, the plane-distributed color filters 22 are available in two types: one, as shown in FIG. 1, provided with a single filter 11 having the spectral characteristic of three primary colors of blue 11', red 11" and green 11'" and a diffusion preventing layer 15 deposited thereon; and the other, as shown in FIG. 2, of a structure in which a plurality of filter layers 11', 14', 17' and diffusion preventing layers 13, 16, 19 are laminated alternately.
These plane-distributed filters 22 are prepared by placing a dye layer on a plate 21, then patterning and dyeing the layer, and coating the diffusion preventing layer on the dye layer. In the case of the three primary colors, this process is repeated three times. Thus, the conventional process for fabricating a color filter requires a resist exposure mask for each color each time the dye layer is patterned. This fabricating process has the drawback that it takes much time and is also complicated, thus resulting in high production costs.